believe in love
by XXxblueemeraldxXX
Summary: chad and sonny it fits but there is trouble in there way summary sux story better story completed
1. found love

This is a sex chapter just read the second chapter not this one

Sonny pov

"Okay I was officially feud up with chad's pranks I yelled

I walked to his dressing room no one was here but me and him because of a storm after our argument he went to his dressing room and I went to mine.

But he took this to far I barged in without knocking he was watching Mackenzie falls of course in his bed why does he need a bed for a dressing room

"CHAD WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM" I yelled

What he asked innocently (it was so cute)

"You put all your pictures in my dressers I told him

So you wanted them there he said with pride (true)

"No I didn't" I lied with my voice high

The lights flickered off

Chad?

"What"

What happened to the lights?"

Gee… I don't know...Oh yea maybe the lights went he said sarcastic

I ran to the nearest closet which happened to be chad (yes)

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hid in his shoulder

I knew you couldn't get enough of me he said egoistical

"Shut up" I said

Another wave of thunder and lightning hit I went deeper in his shoulder

"Chad I'm scared I whispered

I know I can sort of feel it he said with humor

"Chad can you" I started

What he asked

I poked his arms

Oh I just knew it chad said

"Please I begged him

Alright he put his arms around me I felt comfortable

I calmed down

"do you want to play questions I asked him( random made up game)

Fine

"okay I go first

(Sonny is talking like this with CAPS)

(Chad talks regular)

ALRIGHT FAVORITE COLOR

Blue

Favorite food

SPAGETTI

FAVORITE MOVIE

Chad Dylan cooper movie

First crush

THOMAS FILLMAN

FIRST CRUSH

I don't crush girls crush on me

First kiss

DIDN'T HAVE ONE

FIRST KISS

Portlyn (eww)

First love

IM NOT SURE BUT I DO LIKE HIM A LOT BUT I DON'T KNOW IF HE LIKES ME

I STARTED DAY DREAMING ABOUT CHAD

Sonny, sonny chad put his arms down but let me stay on his lap I felt unprotected now

"Chad why" I asked him

Well maybe your first love will protect you

"But ch-"I started but he cut me off

No sonny let who ever your love is do it

"But chad that guy is you"

There was silence for 20 seconds but it felt like a hour

Really sonny

"Yes, do you feel the same way I asked

Of course then he kissed me I deepen the kiss getting lost in it.

I started lying down with chad following my movements

But after a few seconds I started take his jacket off then his shirt I started unbuttoning it but he stopped me half way through

Sonny are you sure you're ready for this he asked with concern

"Yea I sure as long as it is you" I replied while unbuttoning the rest of his shirt til I could see his bare chest it was perfectly tone

He broke our kiss and turned me sideways so we were facing each other then he put his hand under my shirt and started doing patterns on my stomach I knew right then he was going to tease me

In response my back arched that only boost he ability and he went higher and higher up to my bra and cover the left side I moaned he took this as another boost the he went back to doing patterns

"Chaaad stop it"

Stop what he said with innocence

"Stop teasing me"

Huh what are you talking about he let his lips brush past mine

"Chad stop it now please just continue I begged him

Sonny I don't know what you talking about could you be specific he took his hand and made slower patterns

"ugh chad will you JUST TOUCH ME ALREADY?

Gladly he turned us so he was on top of me he kissed me then we broke the kiss for him to take my shirt off

"Chaaad I think something about me needs to come off

He immediately snapped my bra and throws it across the room

"I think someone is a little overdressed I said to chad so I took of his pants while he took off mine

Then he took his teeth and dragged my underwear off and threw it somewhere

He kissed me again he licked my lower lip begging for an entrance I let him in and our tongues battle for domesity

I broke the kiss and brushed a hand across the bugle in his boxer he pulls them off

Wow chad that's all I said

"chad do you have-"

Before I could answer chad fiddled in his drawer and pulled one out he was about to put it on but I took it

"Let me do it chad I don't think it will fit but it did

I take that for a comment

Sonny if I hurt you I have to know right away I nodded my head "okay

His bugle was tickling my thigh

"Chad stop it, stop the teasing get in to me right now or I'm leaving

Fine he said and slowly entered me it didn't hurt I closed my eyes with pleasure he stopped

Sonny are you

"Yes chad now please go faster

He kelp thrusting in and out of me it felt good I kissed him OH CHAD I MOAN

How far he asked

"Almost I said

He did it harder and faster this time

OH CHAD DYLAN I EXCLAIMED he took this as an advantage I did one last thrust the most powerful one yet it felt good I kiss him I love you chad

I love you too sonny and we fell asleep just like that but little did they know….

Read and review please


	2. you know

Sonny pov

Blah (vomit sound) I have been vomiting a lot lately I wondered why and I have been eating a lot of

Cheese, I started wondering if I could be pregnant but that would be impossible I only did it once and

That was with chad but we used a condom so that couldn't be right I decided I would get a home pregnancy test from the store.

"Umm mum I'm going to go to the store need anything?"I asked her

Yes some carrots would be nice thank you sweetie mom replied

"Alright carrots gotcha"

I got in my car and drove to Wal-Mart and found a parking space

I walked in quickly and got the materials I needed, checked them out and headed back home.

As I got in the driveway I put the test in my pocket so she wouldn't see

"Here mom" I handed her the bag

Thank you as she said that I left out

"You're welcome" I yelled

I went into my bathroom and locked the door and peed on the stick it took awhile for the results it was

Actually telling me I was pregnant there must be a mistake, I tried again same result I guess I will tell my

Mom at dinner.

At dinner

We ate silently then I decided to break the silence

"Umm mom can I-I tell you umm something? I asked nervous

Yeah anything honey she said motherly

"Mom I'm-I'm umm I don't know how to say this but I'm pregnant"

I know she said

"WHAT? I" said shocked

Yeah number one you have been eating more cheese than normal which equals cravings, number two

You have been tired a lot equals exhaustion, and your belly is getting bigger by day she said while I was

Still in shock, but what I want to know is who the father is she said sternly

"Chad Dylan cooper" I said softly so she could barely hear me

I knew it she said

"What is that suppose to mean I said a little offended

Well I knew you always like him she defensive

"Ooh I said in relaxation

Does he know she asked curious?

"No I didn't know until today, but I will tell him tomorrow I told her

Any names?

"Yes if it's a girl Jordan, if it's a boy Tyler

Good names now you should rest so you can be happy to tell chad she said while cleaning up

"Do you need help?"

No now go to bed she said in a half angry-half joking tone

I went to bed dreaming about what life would be as a mother with my baby and chad as a father

Please review I had a lot of writer's block so please forgive me if it's horrible thank you sorry about shortness so sorry please forgive I know it's bad but give me any reviews or suggestions


	3. you say what now

Chad pov

(Chad is awesome, chad is awesome) alarm clock noise.

"Ughstupidalarmclock**" **I mumbled.

I got out of bed, looked at my alarm clock it read 6:30 am I got up and stretched then hit the shower.

After I got out the shower I styled my hair to perfection then put on my Mackenzie falls uniform.

As I headed downstairs I asked one of the cooks for an omelet.

After I ate my omelet I went upstairs again to brush my teeth, and then went in the garage and hopped in my baby to drive to the studio.

I got there around 8:30 and headed to my dressing room to find sonny in there she looked nervous and when did she have a belly I thought.

"Hey sonny how did you get in here?" I asked her

"Hey chad umm I fought a key from under the carpet" she stated

"And you just decided to come in here why?" I asked

"Because I have something very important to tell you" she said sternly.

Sonny pov

"Because I have something very important to tell you" I said in a serious

"What?" he said while flipping the TV on and of course he turned it to Mackenzie falls

"Well I'm gonna come straight out with" I said trying to stall

"Okay continue" he said with his eyes still on the screen

"Alright- I took a deep breath before I continued I'm – I'm pre-

"It's my falls" chad said saying his part on Mackenzie falls

"Chaaad listen" I said to get his attention I turned the TV off.

"Sonny stop I was watching me" he said with a little anger in his voice

"Well this is more important than you right now" I said almost yelling

"I'm always important" he said defensive

"Yes sometimes but not right now listen to me this is important" I said calmly

"Fine' he said

"Okay as I was saying I'm kind of… sort of pregnant" I said without looking him in the eye then what surprise was when he starting laughing.

"Good one sonny ha-ha" he giggled.

"What? You think I'm joking and that I just ate a lot and gain this stomach" I yelled

"Maybe" he said

"Chad I'm serious" I yelled

"Okay if it's true then who's the daddy?" he asked

"You are" I said with confidence.

The he did the least expected thing to do and fainted right in front of me.

"Chad, CHAD" I yelled then ran to his bathroom and got a cup of water and threw it on his face (he looked so cute).

"Sonny what are you doing here and more importantly why my hair wet" he said is.

"Because I'm pregnant and you're the father of my baby" I said with a smile

"Are you sure "he asked with a serious face?

"Yes I'm positive you're the only person I did it with" I said

"So that means I'm gonna be a father" he asked

"Yeah pretty much any questions?" I asked

"Yes quite a few actually" he said

Okay here is the new chapter hope you enjoyed comment and review give suggestions as well thx


	4. questions

Chad is asking the questions which = Q

And sonny answers them when equals=A

Q: what's a baby?

A: a smaller version of an adult

Q: how do you be a father?

A: you'll learn as you go

Q: what is it?

"What do you mean" sonny asked

"Is it a girl or boy?" chad asked

A: I don't know that's why we are going to go to the doctor and check these things out

"Whatever "chad said

"And stop calling my baby a it" sonny said already motherly

"Fine and the baby is mine too" chad said

Q: where is my baby staying?

A: I don't we'll talk later

"I want to know now!"He said

Sonny pov

"Fine let's talk now "I said responsible

"I want my baby staying with me "chad said

"And I want my baby to stay with me "I said protective

"Well let's think of a plan" chad said (chad actually smart)

"Fine" I said

There was silence for a minute or two

"I got nothing" chad said as he turned the TV back on

"Maybe I could stay at your house" I said hopeful

"Sonny really?" he said in his dramatic tone

"Yes I'm serious we both want to keep the baby so if we stay together we can raise him/her as a family for the sake of the baby. (And me)

"Fine but when do you actually plan to move in my house?" he said in sarcasm

"Today would be fine" I said with a genuine smile.

"Whatever" he said while rolling his eyes

"Great thanks chad" I said grinning ear to ear

"Don't mention it I'm only doing it for the baby" he said (that hurts a little)

I frowned

"Okay chad bye" I said a little sad and left.

Chad pov

"Okay chad bye" she said a little sad and left.

(Why is she sad oh well forget it)

Sonny pov

I left sadly and went to marshall's office.

Knock, knock

"Come in" I heard a muffled

"Hey marshall I have something I want to tell you" I said looking all around the room

"Yeah what anything" he said

"I'm (he started to pick up his drink and walk around) pregnant" I said looking at the floor.

(He spit his drink out) "What?" he said

"Yeah I am pregnant hard to believe I know right" I said in a know it tone

"With who?" he said still shocked that the good girl sonny was pregnant

"A Mackenzie faller" I said looking at him and then the floor

"Ok is it skylar?" he said

"No" I said loudly

"Devon" he said wrong again

"Heck no" I said.

"It can't be chad" he said unsure

"Why not because it is him" my voice said rising

"Really well that explains the way you look at him" he said

"What way?" I said

"Never mind you will be on vacation until the baby is born then you can come back ok?" he said looking at me

"So that means I'm not fired" I asked happily

"No ratings went up because of you" he stated

"Okay thanks Marshall Bye" I said and left

"No problem" he called out

I went to my dressing room and saw tawni.

"Hey tawn" I said

"Hey sonny what's up" she said

I told her everything I told marshall since we gotten along we've became best friends

"Okay let me guess is chad the father" she said as I was walking out

"Yep" I said and walked out

I walked to chad's dressing room; it was locked so I got the key out of my purse I found earlier I keep since we will be seeing more of each other

I unlocked it I heard the shower running; chad must be in their I sat down on the bed and rembered the first time we did it on this bed when we made a child

Then his phone interrupted me I hesitated before I answered it

"Hello?" I said

"Hello? Chad is that you" a female voice said

"No I said and who the hell are you" I said with my hormones taking over……


	5. i'm moving

I would like to give a shoutout to channygirl33 for reviewing all my chapters' thank you all

Sonny pov

"Who the hell am I well who the hell are you?" she said

"I'm chad's special friend" I said

"Well I am Vanessa and I called to remind chad of our date tonight at 8" she said

I froze then I heard someone call my name.

"Sonny?" chad said I turned around he was just wearing a towel around his waist. (Oh how I would love to replay that moment)

I wish I could just hug him like that

"sonny what are you doing with my phone" he said snapping me out of my thoughts and taking the phone away his hand brushed past mine ( just hold my hand)

"Huh oh I just answered it for you" I said trying to cover up our conversation

"Yeah right" he said sarcastic

"Hi Vanessa oh yea I didn't forget no okay I'll see you then alright bye honey" he said and hung up.

(That was the most disgusting thing I ever heard unless he said it to me)

"Okay what did you tell her" he asked

"Nothing" I lied with my voice getting to octaves higher

"Yeah right seriously what did you tell her, did you tell her you were pregnant?" he asked

"No" I said

"Then what did you tell her" he said

"You were in the shower" I said lying once again

"Yeah right sonny" chad said with a smirk

"Why were you in the shower anyway?" I asked getting up and getting a Logan berry smoothie

"I had to wash my hair and who said you could get one of those these are for Mackenzie falls actors' not funny sunny randoms" he said being a jerk and taking it away

"I asked Tyler and he said yes" I said and took the smoothie back

"Who's Tyler?" he asked in confusion

"My baby" I said in a duh tone

"It's a boy you said you didn't know" chad stated

"I don't really know but I'm thinking it's a boy sometimes a mother knows" I said

"Sonny you're not even a mother yet" he said with a shrug

"So can we go now" I said impatient

"Go where" he asked like an idiot

"To your house you idiot" I yelled

"No one yells at CDC or calls him an idiot" he yelled back

"I just did" I said with a smile

"Whatever can we just go now? He said.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Are we good?"

"Oh we are so good"

He walked out

Oops forgot to put my clothes on he walked back in and undressed right in front of me but he had boxers on so it didn't count

Then we left and went to the store to buy boxes to put my stuff in.

Afterwards we drove to my house I packed my stuff in the boxes and told me mom I was moving to his house since we both wanted to keep the baby

"Hold it right there Allison sonny Monroe you are not leaving she said……


	6. why

Sonny pov

"Hold it right there Allison sonny Monroe" my mom said

"What?" I said with my boxes in my hands

"You better give me a proper goodbye" she said

"Bye mom" I said while setting my boxes down and giving her a hug and a kiss

"Bye sweetie "she said with tears

I picked up my boxes and started to leave

"Bye chad and take good care of my daughter and grandkid" mom said

"Okay" he said with that dreamy smile

He put the boxes in the trunk of the car and sped off

It was silent in the car so I decided to break the silence

"Chad why are you going on a date" I asked

It took him a moment to answer

"Because I'm the awesome chad Dylan cooper" he said with smirk

"Chad but I'm pregnant with your child" I said holding my tummy

" I know sonny can we talk about this later" he said driving us on this private road

"Fine but where are we going?" I asked confused

"To my house duh" he said like it was obvious

It was a beautiful road different flowers showered it

We pulled up to the house

"Whoa chad this is where you live it's amazing" I said in amazement

"Its a'ight" he said as he parked his car in the garage

We walked up the stairs to the front door he opened it

I could have fainted man he could decorate

"Sonny? Sonny? Would you like me to show you your room? He asked

All I could do was nod because I was still in shock

"Would you like to pick it out or should I" he asked

"I would" I squealed excitedly

"Which one he said as we climbed the spiral stairs and entered a well decorated hallway with pictures of him"

"Where's yours?" I asked

He pointed to a room all the way at the end of the hallway

"Right there" he said

"Well I want that I said

I pointed to the room on the right side that was closest to his room

He chuckled "okay"

We walked to it man he had a lot of rooms

"Okay make yourself at home and do you need help" he said

"Yeah that would be nice" I said happy he was asking

"Alright KAREN" he called

"Who's Karen?" I asked curious

"The maid" he answered

A middle aged lady came out

"Hey Karen can you help sonny and this is sonny and sonny this is Karen meet my second mom

"Hello" I greeted nicely

"Hi Karen greeted back

"Well I'm going to get ready" chad said and walked to his room

I and Karen walked in the room it was nicely decorated as well (the floor is carpeted in a light green)

Karen and I talked then she showed me a view of the pool ( that's half the size)

"That's awesome" I said yet again amazed

"Yes it is" Karen said

"Well I have to go ask chad something I'll be right back" I said and left as she nodded

I heard a muffled voice

"Yea it's gonna be so awesome I promise okay bye vaness I heard footsteps so I started backing up and pretending to come when he opened the door

"Hey sonny" he said

My mouth drop he cleaned up good I was mad now how could he dress so nice for someone else I want to have

REVENGE it was calling me badly and I was gonna use it

Please comment review and thanks for the reviews and any suggestions I will happily make into the story thanks again


	7. sonny what are you doing

Sonny pov

"Okay tawni; chad is gone" I told her "alright sonny I'll be right over" tawni exclaimed

"Okay bye tawn" I said excitedly "bye" she remarked

(Tawni and I are having a party; we invited a lot of people) "Thank you Karen" I said as we walked down the hallway

"You're welcome" she said "bye" I said "bye-bye" dear she said

(Okay now all I have to do is wait for tawni) I walked to the living room, it was huge and it was white and brown with a view of the front lawn.

It had a white all around the room couch with a brown table and one of that huge flat screen T.V.'s that takes up all of the space of one wall.

I sat down on the couch and turned the T.V. on, about 5 minutes later I heard a car pull up.

I got up and looked out the window, tawni was walking up the front steps I walked to the front door and opened it before she could ring the door bell I opened it.

"Hey tawn come in" I greeted her

"Hi…. Wow sonny this is where you are living" she said just as shocked as I was

"Yea" I said "wow well show me your bedroom so we can get started" she said

"Kay" I said as I lead her to my room "sonny this is beautiful" she commented as we entered

The room had a shade of blue that I thought matched chad's eyes and white carpet with a bed way too big for me

It had a lounge chair and a plasma screen T.V.

"Thanks" I told her

"Okay let's get started here's the dress I brought you" she said

"Wow tawni it is just amazing" I said overwhelmed

It was a black dress that had a white bow that tied to the side with black flats (shoes)

"I know I'm great aren't I?" she bragged "sure" I said "first go put the dress on" she said shoving me in the bathroom

I went in and put it on and came out after I came out tawni was talking about how perfect she dressed me then she did my make-up and hair

"Sonny you look wonderful" she said "thanks tawn couldn't have done it without you I smiled

"I know well I'll get dress you go get the things set up" she called as she entered the bathroom

I walked to this room downstairs at the back of the house there were already tables I looked for tablecloths in a closet they were lots of them

I picked the ones I liked best then spread them out and put food and drinks on the tables

Tawni came in she had on a light blue dress with a white bow that tied in the front.

"Tawni that is so cute" I exclaimed "thanks now let's get this party started

Guest started arriving, so we started the music and soon it was blasting and we were dancing

I started dancing with this guy named brad he had soft brown hair and dazzling green eyes

Chad pov

I started walking up the steps why are there so many cars I wondered

There was music blasting I started looking for sonny

I found her and my jaw almost dropped to the floor

Started kissing this guy

Sonny pov

I saw chad coming so I started kissing brad out of the corner of my eye I saw chad's jaw dropped my plan was working

Chad pov

This guy started to pull her closer by the waist

"Hey watch my baby" sonny said aloud and felt her stomach

"That's it" I yelled and broke them apart and told him to leave

"Man, chill you can keep her" he said

"Okay everybody leave I yelled

They left saying good party and stuff like that

As soon as they left I pulled sonny in the living room

"Sonny what was that?" I asked her

"Well you went on a date and I got bored so I made a party" she said

"Fine" I said "no not fine why did you even go on that stupid date?" I yelled

"Because" I said not being able to think of a comeback

"Why chad I love you" she said

"Sonny I know but you can't be in love with me because I'm not the guy you think I am I can't be the guy that wakes up with you every morning" I said pacing around

"It doesn't matter and I really don't care chad I really want to be with you" she sighed like a love struck weirdo

"Sonny you know that I hurt people" I told her

"So you have hurt me numerous times and all the arguments we had and now chad it matters I need you" she told me with tears and put my hand on her belly

"Sonny I…I" I wiped her tears because I couldn't think of anything to say

She kissed me

I kissed her back but ended it

"Chad we belong together" she said

"Sonny just let me think" I said and walked out

Please review thanks love fanfantic


	8. doctor visit and month 2

Thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot and check out the chapter called vote please

Sonny pov

Sonny: "chad hurry up" chad: "don't rush me" sonny: "chad where is your bed?"

Chad: "use the remote on the chair and press the blue button"

Sonny: "what does that have to do with your bed?" Chad: "just do it" sonny: "fine"

*scream sound* chad: "sonny what's wrong?"

Sonny: "chad this is awesome I mean it just comes out the wall" chad: "because it's a smart house"

Sonny: "cool" chad: "yea" *chad walks out of the bathroom* sonny: "finally you come out"

Chad: "no I have to do hair" sonny: "ughhh hurry were gonna be late" chad: "okay I will"

*10 minutes later*

Sonny: "chaad" chad: "okay, okay I'm done" sonny: "let's go"

Chad: "fine" *talks into remote* lock doors sonny: "that's still cool"

*15 minutes later*

*screams and camera flashes* "its chad Dylan cooper!" "And sonny Munroe"

Chad: "we have an appointment for sonny Munroe" nurse: "yes chaad how may I serve you"

Sonny thinking: why is she trying to flirt with chad, doesn't she see me with him

Chad: "could you please show us what room she will be going to?" Nurse: "sure"

Sonny thinking: why is she so annoy when he includes me oh I can make her even jealous

Nurse: room 36 chad: "thanks and do you have a pen and paper?" Nurse: "yes" *hands him pen*

*chad takes out paper and writes something* chad: "here you go" *she screams* nurse: "thank you"

*we start walking put I stop us a few feet from the nurse still watching us*

Sonny: "hey chad you got something on your lip" chad: "what?... where?" Sonny: "I'll get it"

*I get up on my tippy toes and kiss chad* chad: "gee…thanks I guess it should be gone (sarcastic tone)"

*I look at the nurse and she looks at me in pure disgust so I smirked at her and stuck my tongue at her*

Chad: "sonny were here" sonny: "okay" chad: "sonny what was that kiss for"

Sonny: "oh nothing" *chad laughs*

*2 minutes later*

Chad: "see this is why I hate hospitals" sonny: "no you're just not patient"

Chad: "is too"

Sonny: "is not"

Chad: "too"

Sonny: "not"

Chad: "too"

Sonny: "too"

Chad: "not"

Sonny: "gotcha" *the doctor enters* doctor: "Miss Munroe?" Sonny: "yes"

*First the doctor checked my eyes, ears, and breathing* doctor: "okay this is going to be cold"

Sonny: "alright"

*he put the blue paste on my stomach, I cringed it really was cold, then he scanned my stomach*

Doctor: "ahh okay I hear heartbe-" chad: doctor what's wrong?" Doctor: "I promise I thought I heard two heartbeats- wait I do'

Sonny and chad: "so that means two babies" *doctor smiles* doctor: "yes"

Chad: "sonny were having tw-" chad: "sonny what's the matter?"

Sonny: "no chad I'm crying because I'm happy" chad: "that doesn't make sense"

Sonny: "do you know what they are?" Doctor: "we will call you in a few days to tell you"

Chad and sonny: "okay thanks doctor" doctor: "you're welcome and you're free to go"

Chad and sonny: "alright" chad: "okay let's go"

Sonny: "wait you go ahead to the car and drive to the front I'll be there in a minute" chad: "sure"

Sonny: "yea" chad: "a'ight" *chad walks out and sonny follows but goes to the nurse*

Sonny: "guess what nursie there's two chad Dylan coopers inside of me and another thing stay away from him"

*I smiled and walked off*

*in the car*

Chad: "what was that about?" Sonny: "oh nothing just had to get something straight"

Chad: "sonny how cool...twins, their gonna be mini me's"

Sonny: "I hope not maybe your looks but not personality"

*15 minutes later*

Chad: "Unlock doors" sonny: "chad when do I get a key to the house" chad: "when do you want it?"

Sonny: "soon" chad: "wait one second" *sonny's phone moos *

Sonny: "hello?"

Tawni: "hey sonny I have to tell you something"

Sonny: "what?"

Tawni: "I think I'm pregnant"

Review please they keep me alive


	9. new arrivals

Sonny pov

"I think I'm pregnant" tawni whispered through the phone

I could have passed out "wha-wha-whaat?" I stuttered "yea and the thing is I don't know the father" tawni said with her voice strained

"We-well uhh why don't you come over?" I asked with the thought of tawni pregnant still not processing through my mind "oh-okay I'll be there in a few" her voice cracked then I heard a beep knowing she hung up

"Are you going to stand there all day or come in the house?" chad joked interrupting my thoughts

"Duh I'm going in the house isn't it obvious?" I said "sure, sure" chad said

"Oh and tawni's coming over" I stated as I walked to my room "why" he whined "because" I said

"Fine but it better not be another party" he said "yea yea" I blabbed

Chad pov

_Why did Blondie have to come anyway my sister is supposed to be here today not Blondie _

{Chad Dylan cooper Vanessa is calling you, chad} I answered my phone "hello?"

"_Hey chaddy" _ "hi vaness" _"so when's our next date" _ "uhh how about Friday?"

"Perfect bye chaddykins!" "Bye nessa"

{Ding dong chad Dylan cooper's resident} "Can you get that" I heard sonny yell

"Hello?" I said "and you would think a brother would be happy to see his sister" she said

"Oh hi I didn't know it was you Hannah" I smiled "hey chad that's a much better attuide" she said

"Okay but you should know there is a guest here already and one more coming" I told her

Okay yea yea yea I get it now take my stuff to my room" she said "uhh fine" I agreed

"Good now I'm gonna go check out your house" Hannah said evilly "don't break anything I said as I walked to her room man this is gonna be a long week

Sonny pov

I waited patiently for tawni to come I got bored so I turned the TV on I decided SpongeBob would cheer up the mood

"Hello sonny" said a voice that kinda freaked me out "uhh chad?" I asked slightly scared "guess again" the voice said "okay you're really starting to scare me" I said while hugging a pillow

"Why would you be afraid of me" it said coming out of hiding

"Ahh who are you?" "Hannah Teri cooper" she said "cooper...Wait are you related to chad?" I asked not scared anymore

"Maybe I am maybe I'-" "Hannah stop trying to scare sonny" chad said "so she is related to you?" I asked "meet the Devi- I mean my little sister" chad clarified {ding dong chad Dylan cooper's resident}

"Really chad, really" I said disbeilevely "yes and Hannah go get the door" chad commanded

"Why me" she whined "just do it" he said "uhh fine" she trudged to the door

Then we heard a scream

He guys what do you think great well review please next update will be Monday June the 28th what do you think the scream was about? Well review and tell me what writing you like best script or like that

And I sadly don't own swac

Chad: of course you don't why would somebody like you own it

Sonny: Chads don't be so mean to the little girl *comes over and gives me hug*

Me: thanks sonny

Sonny: anything

Chad: suckas

Me: chad you do realize I have the power to make you sick

Chad: oh you're a great writer and I'm sure you own something like this wonderful plot you own that it counts as something

Sonny: suck up

Me: that's what I thought


	10. sorry

Hey guys sorry but I had to keep my cousins but I am typing it up now it will be up before 12:00am trust me please and happy birthday to one of my reviewers

Reallyjavannah sorry if spelt wrong but happy birthday to you lol


	11. headed store

Sonny pov

Then we heard a scream

Me and Chad exchanged glances before running down stairs

"Uh Hannah" Chad called

"Get that girl away from me" tawni screamed.

"Tawni tawni tawni you know what my name is and lay off the donuts" Hannah said while narrowing her eyes at tawni

"Listen Hannah get away from me and shut the hell up you little brat" tawni exclaimed

"Chad you're gonna let her talk to your sister like that" she asked.

"Blondie sure Hannah is evil annoying devilish stubborn-"

"Okay Chad I'm sure she gets it just get on with the point" Hannah said annoyed

"Okay but she can be nice and why say words like that around innocent children" Chad says dramatically

"Chad I think that your personality" I giggled

"Hey tawni might wanna lay off froyos" Chad laughed

"Shut up dramapants" tawni screamed as she punched him in the arm "owww". I laughed uncontrolled

"Come on sonny".tawni said walking out I followed her

Chad pov

"Well it least their gone how bout we spend some brother/sister time together?" I asked in excitement

"Fine" she said

"Good we are gonna go swim" I told her

"Good" she smiled

"Are we good?" I asked

"Oh we are so" she said

*1 minute later*.

"Alright let's go then".

"I'm way ahead of you" she smirk my signature smirk

"Wipe my smirk off your face" I said "never" she laughed

"Fine I guess I will have to do this" I Replied

"What?" she asked I picked her up bridal style with her kicking and backed up a couple of steps and ran forward and jumped in the water

Sonny pov

Tawni are you sure your pregos? I asked

"Sonny I'm not sure that's why I'm calling asking you for help!"

"Ok let's get you a test."

"Ok"

I walked to the window to see a beautiful site Chad and his sister playing with water guns

"Awww" I gushed. " pfft that girl is pure evil" tawni scowled at her " why" I asked out of curiosity " I will tell you later" she said "ok" " Chad" I yelled Hannah looked up saw me and stuck her tongue at me and said something to Chad and he laughed while looking up " what and were leaving"

"oh nothing and ok" he answered

"Can I drive your car" I begged "No" please" I puppy dog eyed him

"Fine... Wait what about tawni car"

"Uhh what about it" "Umm why can't you drive it" "don't wanna" 'that's not a good reason" "Sure it's not now where's the keys" "hold on" he whispers something to Hannah

"You will have to get the answer from me" Hannah said

"Chad" Too late he swam away "hey Hannah bestest friend ever" I used my sweet voice

"not gonna work" they got out the pool and dried off "hey sonny it's in the movie room" I saw Hannah zoom off I ran to find the room Hannah was already in their smirking Chad followed behind me "please give me the keys" I tried reasoning "nope' she says popping the p

I went to attack her but she threw them at chad

"don't worry we will take you" he smirked "we" I asked disbelievingly

"Yes we but we have to get the corlrine out my hair so you know what that means "he said

"ugh" tawn and I stay in the living room to wait then followed them to the car we got in and he hit the gas Tawni and I was sitting in the back apparently chad's sister called shotgun

Happy birthday reallyjavnanah sorry for incorrectly spelled please review no owny swac


	12. the store

Hey guys sorry for the delay but I got a lot of stuff in play thanks for the reviews I will need 10 reviews before I updated again so more reviews the faster I update so here is the story

Spov

Finally we made it to the mall. But as we were exiting car the paparazzi came showering us with pictures and questions like "what are you doing here?"Or "what is Hannah doing with chad?"

Chad just burst out saying "follow me to your greatest dreams where all your little paparazzi dreams can fly and get as many dirt on people as you can" he said it all dramatically and of course this got all of them crazy.

He said "make 3 lefts and 1 right down this road"

He looked at me for a second and motioned me to go inside I yanked tawni's arm into the mall

"Ouch you could have just told me to follow you" she whined "sorry" I said

"Apology so not accepted" she said "whatever let's just go" I rolled my eyes at her silliness

Cpov

After I got the paparazzi out of here me and Hannah walked nowhere in particular

She suddenly spoke up "chad?" "Yea" "can we go in that store" she pointed to toys r us

"Toys r us really Hannah really" I responded

"Yes really now come on" she dragged me to the store

(I gotta bad feeling about this I thought)

"Wait Hannah uhh I need to get your security guard" I tried stalling

"what do I need a security guard for" she yelled

"Just come on" I started walking to the security station at the front where we dropped them off to have to relax but in this case hers has a lot of work to do

We got the guard and went back to toys r us

"Great were here" the seven year old screamed

She kelp pointing to almost every toy she liked

" I had finally had enough of this seriously I think this is enough" I said " yea your right let's go" she finally cave in

We went to the cash register and came up with a total of 340.81

And we had 4 bags that she didn't even carry and their hers

"Chad I forgot to mention mommy said to take me to justice" she said. "Are u kidding me" I said

"Nope" she exclaimed popping the p

"whatever" I sighed

We walked to the store she immediately ran in the store picking out different outfits man if shopping could be a hobby she would totally win every time

She picked out a lot more clothes before I asked if she was hungry

Which lucky she was I walked to the register and paid the cashier the total was 98.59

"Where do you wanna eat" I question

"Burger king" she said

"ummm I don't think CDC wants to go there" I replied

"but Chad your asked me not CDC" she says

"Let's just go to McDonalds" I said

"Fine" she replied bitterly

"Fine"

"Good" Hannah said

"Good"

"Are we done?"

"oh were are so"

So went in McDonalds I order my sister a kids meal and myself some fries and a drink

"And what would guardy like?" I asked Hannah's guard

" I'm fine sir" he assured

"Okay well your total is 6.05" the cashier said

I paid and we ate then I gotta phone call from sonny

"hello CDC here watido" I answered my phone

"Chad where are you" sonny asked

"uhh McDonalds" I said

"well we've been waiting for half an hour in your car so could ya get your butt out here" she yelled

"Okay okay okay and no one yells at CDC" replied

"I just did" she replied as she hung the phone up I could almost see the smirk on her face

"Sis we have to go" I told her

"Kay can I bring my drink" she asked

"Why" I answered a question with a question

"To annoy the heck out of tawni" she smiled deviously

"Okay" I said hesitant because I didn't want my baby dirty

We walked to the car with 10 bags and I had to carry them all which is so unfair

We or should I say I put the bags in trunk and got in the car five minutes later Hannah started slurping her drink

I silently laughed knowing what she was doing

2 minutes of slurping later

"Stop it" blondie screamed from the back

"Stop what "Hannah asked acting all innocent and continue her slurping

"oh you know what I'm talking about" she says narrowing her eyes

"nope I don't" my sis smirked

"Ugh" the blonde said from the back

Well were back at my house so let me take all this junk into Hannah's room

Sonny pov

We walked into the house and slipped into my room

I shoved tawni in the bathroom with the test in hand and left the bathroom

3 mins later

"Nooooo" I heard tawni yell


	13. the news

Sonny pov

"What tawn?" I yelled "sonny I'm...it's ...me…I...it" she said "your what" I yelled back

"Oh you know what don't make me say it" she snapped "okay well come out and uh we'll make you a doctor's appointment" I recalled

She came out the bathroom "why don't you call your mom" I asked

"Okay" she mumbled I handed her my phone "hey mom" tawni said "oh uh you know the usually I'm pregnant"

"Okay sheesh bye" tawni cried

"What did she say" I asked "I'm kicked out the house" she cried "oh tawni I'm sorry" I ran to her and let her cry in my shoulder

Chad came in "hey sonny can you keep it down you're kinda ruining the vibe" he said

"Shut it Goldfarb" tawni yelled/cried and throw the nearest object at his head which cause chad to run out the room screaming "its cooper"

"Now I don't have a place to live and my mom hates me" she cried

"Your mom doesn't hate you she's just...Just mad" I tried soothing her "maybe but I still don't have a place to live" she remarked

"You can live here for a while" I suggested "really thanks I will have my stuff brought here" she said with a weak smile

Typical tawni

"Well you can have my bedroom I will just have my stuff moved to another room" I said excitedly

"Kay" she said I walked out of my room which is now tawni's room check now all I have is get pass chad

This should be easy! Not I walked to the meditation room

"Hey chad" I whispered "sonny" he said back without looking at me

"Hiya doing buddy" I replied "what do you want?" he asked man he was so good

"Oh nothing but umm you know tawni's kinda gonna be staying here for a while" I mumbled very low

"What? What was that?"He asked "tawni is going to be staying here for a while" I said a little higher

"What…No" he said turning to face me "yes chad" I said "no sonny" he mimicked "yes it's all ready to late"

"No it does not if I say so" chad says "please chad" I said giving him puppy dog eyes "fine"

"Fine" "good" "good" "are we good?" "Oh we are so good" "don't expect me to be nice to her"

"I won- {chad Dylan cooper resident – chad Dylan cooper resident} chad walked out to get the door I walked into tawni's room and got some of my clothes and placed them into one of his empty closets

I walked back to my room "hey tawn wanna get something to eat?" "Sure" she got up we walked down the spiral staircase into the kitchen "let's see how about some sandwiches" "okay" we ate and talked

Then a little boy came in "hello my name is Zackary but they call me zacky" said a kid "ok and you are in this kitchen because" I asked a little creeped out

"Oh my name is Zackary miles cooper and I'm here because I'm hungry" he said in his innocent voice

"Another cooper come on" tawni whined "tawni relax he seems innocent "I said defending him

"Zacky" I heard chad yell "in here" Zackary called back "I see you met Zackary" chad observed as he came in went to the fridge pull something out and put it in the microwave.

"Yep" I answered *ding* the microwave went off "here's your crab legs" "thanks" said zack "sure" chad said as he walked out

"So your from so random" zacky asked "yes how old are you" I answered because clearly tawni wasn't going to speak

He held up five fingers we ate and talked tawni being silent the whole time "does she ever talked" he asked "yes but she's not in the mood" i replied "okay zacky let's get you clean up and wake up your sister" chad called from behind picking up Zackary "yea" zacky laughed zack waved goodbye and they left

"Sonny you see he is a fake" tawni exclaimed "he is not" i laughed "right well I'm going to bed" tawni yawned of course leave me to clean up the kitchen jerks. After i finished cleaning i went upstairs to chad's room and took a quick shower changing into my pj's "so i see your gonna be sleeping in my room" chad smirked "yes i am" i said getting into bed "chad zacky is bothering me" Hannah whined

"no I'm not "says zack "yes he is" "no I'm not" "is too" "is not" "is too" "okay why don't you just go in your rooms and watch tv or go to sleep" chad remarked "okay" they yelled

"See easy as pie" chad said as he went in the bathroom to shower.

In about ten minutes but what felt like eternity i finally felt the bed shift. "Goodnight sonshine" chad whispered kissing me on my forehead.

"Goodnight chad" i whispered back i tried falling asleep but his scent was too much "chad?" i called

"Hmm?" he mumbled i could tell he was almost sleep "cuddle me" i stated it took him a few seconds like he was deciding on something but he turned over and laid on his back he pulled me close to him.

He was very warm and smell great, he rubbed circles on my back i curse his shirt.

I pulled his shirt up. "Sonny what are you doing?" he asked me "you looked hot so i thought i take your shirt off to cool you down" i said smiling on the inside because i thought of that brilliant excuse.

"look sonny please i am hot" he said i could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he put a double meaning to the word but he pulled the shirt over his head and laid back down pulling me close

I sighed finally dozing off in the arms of my lover

I awoke the next morning happy to awake in chad's arms they felt as if they were made just for me

I felt him breathing on me from behind on my neck

Then his phone started to ring and he pulled away from me pressing a button and it and put it back down great now i don't have to wake him up because he's already up. "Chad will you please wake up?" i asked him "no sonshine it's way too early" he replied i looked at the clock in front of me "chad it's just eight'o clock" i informed him

"That's very early in chad's mind" he said "fine if you won't wake up I'll will just wake you up myself" i said to myself.

I pulled away from his warm embrace and straddle his waist planting kisses all over his face and chest

"Sonny that's only going to make me stay here longer" he said "fine" i said i got off of him and walk towards the bathroom

"Sonny wait?"He called "yes chad" i replied "how about i take a shower with you"he said with a devious grin "ok" i said walking towards the bathroom with him following behind

After the shower i changed into a yellow sundress with pink flowers all around it at the bottom and a white short sleeve jacket and white flip flops. Chad put on a simple blue shirt with khaki shorts and blue shoes "you look beautiful" chad commented "thanks" i blushed/giggled

"Sonny can you cook pancakes today while i get Zackary and Hannah dressed?" he said caressing my neck with his lips

"Yes" i agreed "good" "good" "fine" "fine" "are we fine" "oh we are so fine" i giggled

Chad pov

After sonny left i went in my sister's room. "Hannah …Hannah wake up" i gently shook her "no chad go away" she said man are all coopers like this

"Okay somebody doesn't want to wake up" i muttered to myself walking to the bathroom getting a cup of water and threw it on her

"Chad!" she yelled at me "oh good your awake now go get dressed" i smirked at her angriness

She walked in the bathroom and slammed the door

I walked in zacky's room he was sound asleep so i walked in the bathroom and ran his bath.

I went back in his room and picked him up without waking him and put him in the bathe was half sleep now but after his bath he was fully awake. I changed him into a dark blue polo shirt and blue and white plaid shorts with black converse "zacky go see if sonny is finished breakfast" i told him

"Ok" he smiled

I heard him run down the stairs

Sonny pov

"Hey sonny" i heard a voice

"Hey Zackary" i said back

"Are you finished with breakfast" he asked "yes i am" i smiled down at him

"Okay" zacky said chad and Hannah walked in

"Chad breakfast is ready" zack said "ok" chad said we sat at the dining room table and table but Hannah was kinda in a bad mood

Anyway after breakfast i went upstairs and awoke tawni and went back downstairs and watched TV. With the rest of them then tawni came down later and we all hopped in chad's convertible but this time i got the front and chad held my hand while we drove to the hospital.

The nurse gave tawni a room and i went to my doctor to see the results of my tests.

"Ahh we were just about to call today you are going to have a boy and a girl" the doctor said

"Thank you" i said

"Chad guess what were having?" i questioned excitedly "boys" chad said

"No even better a boy and a girl" i said "awesome" chad said hugging me i called my mom and told her the news

I walked to tawni's room and the doctor walked in

"Miss. Hart it seems to me that you are 3 months pregnant with triplets" the doctor recited from the chart

"What?" tawni exclaimed "yes" the doctor confirmed "do you know the sex of the baby" i asked

"Yes she's going to have two girls and a boy" the doctor said

"thanks" tawni said looking extremely exhausted


	14. finally

_**Hey guys I am so sorry its been forever but here is the update and I will be updating secrets on Sunday if possible but enjoy **_

_**Sonny pov **_

_**-after the trip to the hospital we all go out of the car and headed towards the house and chad's siblings ran towards some other part of the house tawni stalked off probably towards the kitchen leaving me and chad alone " chad?" I breathed **_

"_**yes sonny" his voice barely a whisper "come here" I spoke softly "sonny what are you talking about I am here" he replied **_

"_**no-no closer" I closed my eyes for a brief second he walked closer to me slowly before standing face to face with me he smelled of soap and cologne, it was breathtaking. He stared back into my eyes I broke the contact and looked at his lips.**_

_**They looked very delicious right about now I mean who am I kidding they always look yummy! I felt like I should kiss him so I leaned forward in a quick motion and pressed my lips urgently to his he responded with the same passion **_

_**Chad deepened the kiss as I moved my hands through his velvety soft blond hair as he put his hands on my waist we kiss for about two minutes but he broke away shortly breathing as heavily as I was "sonny I umm have to go" he recalled walking away "where?" I asked smiling he mumbled something but replied "date" in one second my smile was gone I just responded with a simple "oh" as he trudged off **_

_**I walked to the kitchen to see tawni in a chair with her face buried in her hands "tawni what's wrong" I asked "umm…..gee let me think oh yea I'm pregnant with triplets and I don't even know the father" she rambled "well let's see if we can figure out who that is" I suggested "no I don't want to yet" she exclaimed **_

"_**okay…okay" I mumbled "im going to take a nap" she walked up the stairs and I shortly followed but went in chad's room. He had the door closed but it wasn't locked so I walked right in he was in the shower I chose to sit on the bed and watch tv til he finishes his shower.**_

_**About 15 minutes later the water stopped and he came out "really sonny, Really" he asked "what?" "you're seriously watching sponge bob?" he stalked off to his closet " yea so" I replied "that's a show for little kids" he stated "so?" I asked "your too old" he shrugged "whatever" I responded he picked out a simple causal shirt and dark jeans "does this make me look even greater?" he asked "sure" I said flatly" "well while I am gone I need you to watch zack and Hannah please" he asked "sure but only because you said please" I laughed we both started chuckling he got dressed and was on his way out he gave me a kiss on my cheek**_

_**Before he left I heard him tell his sister and brother to be nice , I heard him walk down the stairs and out the front door before his car was just a sound in the distance. When suddenly a thought processed through my mind to win chad's heart back. I skipped to tawni's room "tawni" I called "hmm" she was laying on the bed watching a show about clothes **_

"_**I'm going somewhere I'll be back in half an hour to 45 minutes" I informed "where ya going?" she asked **_

"_**shopping" I muttered knowing she'd wanna come and then we'd have to take the kids. " oh I wanna come" she squealed "fine" I cave**_

"_**oh goody now get out so I can change" she pushed me out the door why does she need to change into new clothes to buy new clothes oh it's tawni that's why anyway I stalked towards the kids room they were playing monopoly. " do you guys wanna come with me and tawni?" I asked them "yea" they replied simtainmously "come on then" I said they stopped their game and followed me downstairs **_

_**I grasped his keys off the counter and found which car it unlocked which was the Mercedes and we hopped in waiting for tawni. She slowly arrived in a sweat suit and got in the car but it took her some time "you know chad is gonna get you about taking his car" Hannah shook her head and took out her Ipod and plugged her headphones in.**_

_**Zackary just looked out the window "tawni here's your disguise" I handed her a brown wig and sunglasses "why do I ne-" "because do you want people to know your secret" I cut her off "ugh this wig is itchy" she complained I put on my disguise as well which was a black wig and green contacts I drove to the mall **_

"_**oh here's you guys disguise" I gave Hannah a brown wig as well and Zackary a baseball cap we entered the store without being seen I went over to the security guard thing and got them one and let them go to a play area for kids while tawni and I went in Victoria's secret .**_

"_**why are we going in here" tawni asked "no reason in particular" I squeaked stupid denial voice! She looked at me expectantly "fine" I snapped I told her my plan "eww gross don't care" she closed her eyes and put her hands in front of her "okay…okay sorry" I apologized " well while you do that I will be over there" she walked away "this should be easy" I said to myself as I looked around 15 minutes later "I can't find anything" "oh this looks good" I mumbled it was a black strapless satin slip with white lacing around the edges.**_

_**I heard his footsteps walking down the hallway and I guess he looked in Hannah's and Zackary's room because I heard doors closing, I quickly cut off the tv making it completely dark and went to stand behind the door as he entered **_

_**Perfect I went to the counter and paid for it. I waited for tawni and we headed out the door and got the kids and drove home taking off our disguises. I went in my newest room and changed into the outfit and awaited for chad's arrival he arrived at 10:06pm which was about 45mins ago from when I came back **_

"_**sonny?" he called my name unaware of me behind the door, he was about to cut on the lights nut I closed the door with a soft thud "sonny" Chad said simple "yes chaddy" I whispered. "are you ok?" he asked clapping on the lights his eyes widened and his mouth dropped so much I thought it hit the floor. **_

"_**w-w-why ar-are you dressed like th-that?" he stuttered "oh no reason" I took two fingers and made a trail down his chest he shuddered bingo! Right where I wanted him I traced another trail of kisses all over his face and neck he made a small grunt ha-ha now whose in charge chad. I clapped the lights off and pushed him lightly to the bed.**_

_**I ripped his shirt slowly kissing each part of skin after I unbuttoned it. Earning a soft moan from chad I gave him a soft peck to him on his lips nut that little innocent peck turned into something else. **_

_**1 hour later**_

"_**now do you want Vanessa?" I asked "no" he said breathlessly "good" I replied "sonny w-will you you know g-go out with me" Chad rubbed the back of his neck nervously "duh" I rolled my eyes "but are you still gonna date Vanessa?" I whispered "actually I broke up with her today" he said "what…so I didn't have to do my plan" I fake pouted **_

"_**I liked your plan" he smirked**_

"_**I bet you did" we chuckled "now how bout a movie" he asked "sure..oh I wanna watch twilight" "no sonny" Chad whined "yes chad" I said in a baby voice "fine" "fine" "good" "good" "are we good?" "oh we are so good" I fell asleep halfway through the movie. I awoke to cool sheets but no chad "chad?" no answer but I heard the shower running so he's in the shower I got up and i picked me out a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray hoodie with gray uggs**_

_**Chad finished his shower and came out smiling "gmorning sonay" he smiled a true smile and changed into a simple black shirt with gray shorts. I quickly showered and changed into my skinny jeans but I couldn't fit them.**_

"_**chad they wont fit" I said in heavy breaths "looks like its time to go to a maternity store" he smirked "Nooo" I whined like a baby "oh yes you must" he laughed "fine lets go" I huffed**_

"_**you might wanna put on sweatpants with that" he added so we tiptoed downstairs into his mustang and proceeded to the store.**_


	15. really?

Hello my wonderful viewers I am so happy your reading this so enjoy

me: hey jack did we conquer swac yet?

Jack: no but I searched the analysis and our chances of owning it

me: really what

jack: we can own a house but

me:but what

jack: the chance of owning swac is a o percent chance sorry

me: me dont own swac just the plot

sonny pov

As soon as we stepped out the car paparazzi zoomed to the car asking millions of questions.

"sonny why are you always with chad" "chad what would Vanessa think about this" "is this the start of channy"

chad grabbed my hand and lead me to a store called motherhood maternity which had curtains on it to keep out paparazzi.

"hel- oh my gosh its ch-chad Dylan cooper and sonny m-Munroe" a young teen with straight brown hair said

"yes it is" chad responded back with a charming smile I quickly hit his shoulder and glared at him

"so how may I help you?" she asked beaming "just looking around" chad said

"actually were here for me" I cut in and dragged chad to another part of the store

"chad what was that" I asked angrily "what was what" he asked

"don't play with me you know exactly what I am talking about" I spat his hand reached up and caressed my cheek "know I don't" he said

"yes you do stop it" I said trying not to look him in the eye he took a step closer to me cornering me between him and the wall

"stop what" he leaned closer to me " you were flir-" he cut me off with a kiss I heard someone clear their throat so we turned to look it was the cashier

"can I have your autograph" she said with a pencil and paper "sure" chad said signing it then gave it to me to sign  
" thanks"she squealed and walked away " I hate you" I told chad "sure you do" he lean do to kiss me I started to lean in as well

"hey look you would look great in this" he walked to a shirt that was red and gray striped

I groaned because I didn't get my kiss he chuckled we continued shopping and decided this was enough so we went to the cash register the total was 1,287 dollars and 55 cents which I didn't have so I turned to chad who already took out his wallet

"thank you come again please" the girl stressed the please I started walking towards the door when chad called me

"um sonny where are you going?" he asked with a weird look on his face "to your car" I said looking at him strange "no sonshine we go thru the back" I smiled at my nickname and followed him to the car avoiding the paparazzi's eye

we drove to Chad's house or should I say our chad unlocked the door and when we came in we heard the sound of laughter and a muffled voice I looked at chad we followed the sound of the laughter.

As soon as chad saw what it was he doubled over in laughter Hannah had tawni tied to a chair with tape around her mouth. " why'd you do this" I asked her "because it's very funny" she laughed

I walked to tawni and untied her "ow you could have been a little more gentle" she complained

"sorry" I said "where is that little brat" she spoke "aha" tawni ran to Hannah but Hannah ran behind chad and cause chad to get hit in the face with a pillow. "oww watch it Blondie" chad glare at her

" I meant to hit her but that works to" she said proud of her accomplishment "tawni" I yelled

"what" she said by now Hannah had left to go upstairs "sonny come here please" chad said angrily

I followed chad into this office thing " you can sit anywhere" he said as he sat down and picked up a keyboard and put his legs on the chair so he was laying down. I wanted to sit beside him so I sat in between his legs laying my head on his chest

"sonny I been thinking and well we haven't really been talking about nurseries so I was wondering if we can go a head and start" he said stroking my hair " yes that would be perfect" I smiled

" okay well I know this really cool website my aunt went to when she had her twins" he said as he typed something on the keyboard I watched as the TV showed what he was typing soon there was a hole bunch of pictures of nurseries on the screen.

"see any you like" he asked "ummm... oh I like that one" I pointed to the screen which was a Winnie the pooh nursery (**on profile)** "do you want two of those or for the twins to share a room" he clicked the picture. "share so they can grow a close bond" I informed.

"okay and check now a stroller" he added the nursery to the shopping cart

he then showed me a wide range of strollers for boy/girl twins "aww they are so cute" I squeak

"just pick one" he said "so hard ummm I like... that one over there" I pointed to the far right

"kay" he added that to the shopping cart "check now we need a bassinet, a carrier, and other things wow" he said

we finally finished purchasing things 30 mins later "whew finally were finished" chad sighed in exasperation. "whats the total?" I asked " 15,054. 23 cents" he recalled "wow" I said in disbelief

"it's okay" he said "you know we are going to have to do a lot of work for the nursery" I said

"no my-" chad started but I told him I wanted to do the nursery

"so what do you want to do now" he asked " I want to kiss you like there's no tomorrow" I spoke with a serious voice even though I was joking

"really"he said leaning all his weight on me "yep" I giggled "well I guest I'm the only one who can solve that problem" he said

I started laughing very hard " you know I love you" he said "yes now kiss me" I said

"some one is a little anxious aren't we" he smirked "no" I rolled my eyes "well in Th-" I cut him off with my lips I could feel the smirk against my lips "your such a tease" I said against his lips

"they don't call me chad for nothing" he laughed tracing my lips with his tongue which I gladly gave entrance but he didn't move " chad" I yelled "what" he said

"your tongue" I rolled my eyes "what about it" he talked pretending to sound clueless

"your suppose to kiss me" I said giving a fake cry that would sound real because of my hormones thank you

"but you said my lips not my tongue.. hey sonny don't cry I'll kiss you" he said believing my crying

he pressed his lips to mine and bit my lip but I did not open he would have to wait like he made me

"now who's a tease " he said I gave him entrance seconds later but tawni came in "sonny can I talk to you" "okay be there in a minute" I pushed chad away gently "why" he whined and reattached his lips to mine "chad I have to see what tawni wants relax im just upstairs" I reassured "okay" he fake pouted as I walked out

chad pov

sonny is finally mine I checked the time it was almost lunch I think I'll make sonny something special.

I made sandwiches for 5 and made 4 strawberry banana smoothies. I walked to the deck and placed the food on the table but I left 1 sandwich and smoothie on the counter.

Sonny pov

I made my way up stairs to tawni's room to see her staring into space "tawni" I asked unsure

"yes" she said in a voice I could barely make out "um you called me..remember" I spoke

"yes I think I'm ready" she spoke broadly "ready for what" I asked confused

" ready to figure out whose the father" she rejoiced "okay" I grabbed a pencil and paper off the nightstand and sat cross legged beside her.

"tell me who could be possible candidates" I asked ready to write it down

"well there was me and chad once" she said but I cut her off "WHAT CHAD" I yelled

"ssh that was four months ago relax" she made a motion with her hands man is he gonna get it

"okay anyone else" I clenched my jaw "nico which was almost 4 months ago and some other dude name Colin" she moved her fingers while naming them

"okay so we have nico and Colin" I said naming the list "yes and possibly chad" she shivered in disgust

"no chad is not and will not be the father of your triplets" I said shooting daggers at her

"sonny im just saying he could be don't be upset " she patted my shoulder but I shook it off

"well he's not" I said matter of factly "sonny he could just get over it" she snapped "no he isn't" I crunch my teeth together

"could" she said "couldn't" I said "could" "isn't" "ugh could" and she threw a pillow at my head

my jaw dropped and I threw a pillow at hers then she hit my arm and I hit her back and we started rolling on the floor hitting each

chad pov

I started hearing a noise coming from upstairs so I jogged up the stairs and saw sonny and tawni wrestling with an occasional could and couldn't "guys stop it" I yelled at them Hannah walked in with an amused look on her face "help me" I said "okay be right back" she padded down stairs

a few minutes later she came back with a tiny bag of popcorn and sat on the bed watching them

"not funny seriously" I said "guys calm down" I spoke desperately not wanting sonny hurt or the twins

"it her fault" sonny yelled "no its...not" tawni screamed "sure it isn't" sonny's sarcasm said

"it is your fault" tawni stared at sonny in so much fury I rushed in front of sonny protectively

"my fault...my fault well it least I know the father of my children" sonny said "urrr" tawni reached for sonny but I held her back they stared at each other for the longest second and started crying "im so sorry" they cried then hugged each other they wiped their tears "well I'm outta here" Hannah yelled

" sonny come on" I ushered her out to my room"Blondie food's on table" I looked at her she nodded her head and went down stairs. "what was that?" I asked pop I felt her hand on my face "oww why did you do that?" I asked infuriated

"you know why" she shot daggers at me " no I don't"i held my hand on my face

" because you slept with tawni" she spat "no I DI-" I realized that I did months ago

"oh sonny Th-that doesn't mean i-im the father of her baby" I stuttered " I know" she sighed

I heard a door close Blondie must be in her room " it's just your suppose to be my kids father not mine and tawni's" she cried into my shoulder "hey it's okay why don't you take a quick nap" I suggested

she nodded her head and laid on the pillow as I walk towards Zachary's room and got him in the tub then picked him out his swimming trunks which were blue with an orange fish and a life jacket and told him to get Hannah and go to the pool.

Afterward I awoke sonny.

Sonny pov

chad told me to change into a swimsuit I looked through the bags and found a cute yellow one piece that said f.b.i on it and under that it said funny babies inside. I quickly changed and walked out chad was wearing blue trunks and a white shirt. He then lead me out to the pool. He took off his shirt and revealed his breathtaking abs.

He laid down on a lounge chair big enough for the both of us so I sat near him.

"care for a sandwich made by the chad Dylan cooper" he said with a flirtatious smile

"yes please I'm starving" we both laughed he handed me a tray which concluded 4 sandwiches I took one and soft bite in the scrumptious sandwich. " yes I know Delicious" he said proudly "i nodded in approval.

_Sonny is mine sonny is mine ha-ha ha-ha sonny sonny_ Chad's phone started ringing "really" I smiled as he claimed me as his

"yes" he said and picked it up "hello...good...okay...see you then.. bye you too" he said

"who was that?" I asked taking a sip of the smoothie oh my favorite " my mother" he said wow I never really meat his parents

"what she want" I said " she invited us to dinner" he look at me "oh are you going?" "yes we all are" he spoke

"but I never" "exactly this gives you a chance and for us to tell our situation" he explained

we all finished eating and headed inside to get ready for the dinner which was in 6 hours

"you wait here while I go do something" chad walked into the bathroom and shut the door

I heard water running and about 5 minutes later he came out "m'lady" he gestured I grabbed his arm and he lead me in the bathroom towards the bathtub which was filled all the way to the top with bubbles.

He started taking his clothes off getting in the tub "aren't you gonna join" he asked "yea" I said getting in the warm tub.

"this is nice" I said relaxing into the tub "yes it is" he smiled

_ is by far the longest chapter I ever written thx for reading and please please please review love fanfantic.


	16. meet the parents

Hey guys back with a new update there is about like 8 or so chapters left

sonny pov

"chad do I have to go what if what if they don't like me" I asked while slipping on my heels

"first take off those heels and secondly im sure they will" he said looking me in the eye "fine" I started to curl my hair loosely as chad walk out

tawni pov

I feel very sorry for what I done_ you should _what was that _im your consciences genius _what well get out of my head _I am your head_ well stop talking_ not until you apologize to sonny_ I can't apologize because tawni doesn't but tawni cares once in awhile so I think I'll do something nice for her like do Hannah's hair. I marched out of my door and knocked on hannah's door she answered it and looked at me weirdly I told her I am doing her hair as an apology she didn't believe me at first then she obliged.

Chad pov

my phone started ringing "CDC here what it do" I asked "hey chad" a female said in a flirtatious voice

"portlyn?" I asked "of course" she spoke in that same voice "OK and your calling why" I said confused

"i need you to come over" she demanded "why" "just do it" "fine be there in 20 minutes"

"k bye" "bye" I told sonny I would be back in an hour and hopped in my charger to drive to portlyn's apartment.

as soon as I pulled up she opened the door and she was dressed In a hot red dress I opened the door and walked to her she smiled at me "hello chad" "hi portlyn" I said trying to keep my eyes above her shoulders

she then reached up and kissed me but I pushed her back "what the hell" I asked her "chad I want you" she whispered

"sorry im already taking by an amazing girl" "Vanessa is not amazing" she spat "no but sonny is" I said

"sonny you could do so much better like me" she looked up at me "sorry but I love her and were having our two babies" as soon as I said babies she widened her eyes

"your still with her I thought you would leave her as soon as she got pregnant" she yelled "what do you mean" I asked

"i mean I poked holes in your freaking condoms..your supposed to leave her" she yelled as her face grow red from anger "so I don't care were going to have our babies and live happily without you so I should tell you thanks" I said as I marched out the door to head home

npov

but little did he know she had another plan forming in her head

tawni pov

I did hannah's hair without any trouble and it looked cute hmm maybe having a baby won't be bad after all.

Sonny pov

I walked in on tawni doing Chad's sisters hair that really surprised me then two arms wrapped around my waist and whispered ready to go so we thanked tawni and grabbed the kids to the limo chad said we had to take the limo when we went to his parents house

about 30 mins later we approached a airport and chad lead us to his airplane and we got on the plane

hannah and zacky sat in the front of the plane while me and chad sat at the back. He gave me a hug while I laid on shoulder he kissed my forehead. I dozed off .

2 ½ hours later

I awoke to someone running their hand through my hair "chad?" I asked "in the flesh" he said

were landing now and as we got off a limo was waiting we hopped in and headed to their house

30 mins later were here at their house

there was a gate with cooper on the front in gold letters then we had to answer to the intercom before the gates opened.

The limo driver drove down the long driveway to a circle driveway. The limo driver opened the door for us

we stepped out and walked up the stone steps. Zachary rung the doorbell. A man dressed in black opened the door.

", ,and " the servant addressed them but not me but I didn't mind.

"Albert" they said spontaneously "I'll let know your here" he walked away

"who's at the door" I heard a female voice ask "it's chad" I heard another two females who looked identical walked down the marble steps. "hey chad..Hannah...zacky" the one with more curly hair replied

"hey aren't you that farm girl from so blandom" the other one asked "it's so random" the girl with curlier hair said "sonny right"

"yes sonny,sonny Monroe" I said "crystal maria cooper" she extended her hand i gladly shook it

"this is my identical twin sister Candace Marie cooper" crystal introduced me I held out my hand but she didn,t shake it

"my bubble" Is all she said like tawni would usually do crystal walked over to this intercom thingy and pressed a button then called Lucas over it .

About a minute later a boy came down who I assumed was lucas "hey" he said "hi im sonny" I said

"lucas Richard cooper" he said afterward everyone pretty much went in the living area except crystal.

I chatted with her for a while before the adult cooper's arrived.

"hi chad" a beautiful woman with brown hair said giving chad a hug. "hi mom" he said returning the hug

"mommy" zackary yelled "hi sweetie" she said "hi momma" hannah said acting innocent "hi darling"

"hey dad Dylan cooper" chad said "chad" the man replied with dirty blonde hair

"hey daddy" zacky said while hugging his mom's waist "daddy" hannah jumped from the couch to give him a hug

"hey princess" he said Chad's mom then noticed me and I saw her smile weaken maybe I imagined it but who knows

" you must me sonny?" she asked " yes that's me" I said "hey sonny my name is David cooper and this is my wife Marie cooper" he shook my hand.

"well how about we head to the balcony for dinner" marie said then everyone headed towards the side of the living room I followed chad I never wanted to leave his side

we had spaghetti and Italian bread with apple juice then the servant arrived with dessert which was chocolate cake and a strawberry with the chocolate syrup around the plate in an s shape.

It was wonderful after dinner asked if we were staying chad said yes then his parents left explaining they had to attend a meeting early morning.

"would you like to come in my room"crystal asked I agreed and followed her up the stairs being careful

her room was nice a nice purple we chatted and did fun stuff on her computer she is a very nice person unlike her sister.

then chad came up and interrupted our girl time he literally pulled me in my room

"oh this is nice" I said "yep this was my old room well redone" he said looking around "well I'm tired" I said then I felt this wave of nausea wash over me I quickly ran to the bathroom and barfed my guts off.

"sonny..sonny are you okay" chad came in and pulled back my hair "i am fine" I spat out angrily I don't know why stupid hormones "okay sorry" he said "oh know im good" I said happy again chad looked at me weirdly but dropped it

"okay" he said walking out but returned a minute later dressed in a white shirt and black briefs and a suitcase. "here ya go" he said handing me the suitcase filled with my clothes I quickly changed and grabbed the baby pad I now needed to protect the babies

I walked back in a saw chad in the bed with the tv on I crawled under the sheets and dozed off

I awoke to the ringing of Chad's phone he groggily reached over me and looked at the number and sent it to voice mail and pulled me back to him.

I fell back to sleep noticing it was still night out then I heard doors opening and closing I thought to myself thinking it was chad's parents.

Then my phone started ringing and tawni's picture came up "hello" I answered sleepily "sonny look at the tv quick go to channel 816" she yelled in my ear "okay okay" I said getting out of chad's embrace finding the remote and clicking it to the channel

_and were back with more news on the following picture it has been said that chad dylan cooper dumped vanessa banks for portlyn mason this is our lead but now heres a video we got from ryan _

I almost cried this was yesterday no wonder he was gone that dirty-cheating-smooth talking- jerk

"bye tawn" I hung up the phone there was a video of chad kissing portlyn.

Ohh cliff cliff cliff cliffy how I love them hey thanks for reading please review

love you guys


	17. parents find out everything

Hey I am tired of this story and ready to move on so there are like 5 chapters left so heres they story 

sonny pov

I was angry no beyond angry I was furious I ran in the bathroom and got a cup of ice cold water and dumped it all over chad with tears running down my face.

"what the hell sonny" he yelled "why would you kiss portlyn after your with me" I yelled

"what I did not kiss" he paused then continued" I didn't kiss he back I pushed her off the paparazzi probably turn it into something more you know that sonny" he spoke sincerely

"fine" I said and we did the fine fine good good thing we got dressed and headed down stairs to get breakfast and we left his house after chad's brother was flirting with me.

As we entered tawni was asleep on the couch with her stomach looking like a mountain "tawni hey tawni" I whispered "hey sonny I borrowed some of your clothes because mine wouldn't fit this morning"

"oh we can go buy you some" I offered and we walked out leaving chad alone

chad pov

ding dong chad dylan cooper's resident _ my door bell is ringing _

"hey mom and dad glad you could make umm sonny's not here but she would but she can't" I stated

"hey chaddy" my mom said "hey chad" my father said

"so sonny's gone" my mom asked "yep" I said "oh well this is just a fad right I mean your going dump her right" she asked

"no why would I" I asked

"well she is kinda big in her abdomen" she said with that weird look "that's because because she" I started

"chad just spit it out" dad said

"she's pregnant with my children" I said looking down

"what" mom said

"yea I know and I love sonny and if you love me then you accept her" I said looking her in the eye

"fine but she must have a baby shower if she is carrying a cooper" my mom smirked and I hugged her

"tomorrow would be fine I'll send your relatives an invite and i'll get balloons and the rest of the stuff" david said checking his phone and making calls

"ill get the cakes is she having two girls?" mom took out her phone "boy and girl" I smiled happily

"excellent" she said before disappearing I better get sonny a gift I thought and headed off

sonny pov

tawni sure knows how to shop I said as we made our way to the house carrying a lot of bags

mr. and mrs. cooper were here "hey sonny congratulations" they greeted me "hi" I smiled

"well you look tired why not have a massage your friend can come to" she said pushing us out the door in her limo

the next morning

chad pov

my phone said I had a text from my mom telling me to get sonny out of the house so I sent her to her mom's house as me and the rest of the co workers got to work on the party with tawni instructing them

the party is now ready

I sent sonny's mom over her and we surprised her with lots of gifts and cake

but she barfed it up at night

sorry guys this is just a filler

I will update sometime tonight


	18. twins are here

Hey guys back again

I thanked everyone for all the gifts it was amazing until tawni's water broke me and chad rushed her to the hospital and she was cursing as she went into labor I was in the room with her comforting her as chad waited in the lobby.

The first one was a handsome boy which she named liam Cody he had pretty brown wavy hair and he was tan skinned and green eyes

the second one was a bouncing beautiful baby girl tawni named her Lilly Chloe she had light brown hair that was right between curly and wavy she had hazel eyes and tannish skinned

"tawni she's so pretty" I commented at the woman who was sweating a lot

"she better be after all this" she yelled

then she had a stunning baby boy his name is Logan Caleb he and liam are identical

the doctors let tawni see the kids before they sent them to the nursery and tawni got the sleep she deserved

me and chad walked to the nursery and watched them

"they adorable aren't they" I asked in admiration at them "yes kinda makes you think what our will look like" he said wrapping his arms around my pregnant belly

"i hope they have your eyes" I daydreamed "now they are going to have your hair and eyes with blonde streaks I bet" chad smirked

"that works too" I laughed as logan kicked his brother "so I'm guessing these are nico's kids since they don't have any blonde hair or blue eyes" he observed "yea I better call him" I walked a way and dialed nico's number

"hello"

"hey nico"

"oh hey sonny whats up"

"nothing tawni went into labor and had the kids and they yours"

"really" he said excitedly

"yes"

"k I will be over what room"

"205"

"bye"

"bye"

30 minutes later

nico is now admiring his babies I think they're gonna be spoiled

tawni woke up eventually and the doctors rolled in the triplets and tawni first held logan and I held

liam nico was holding lilly

"she's precious" he said

"he's so handsome" tawni said crying

"tawni are you crying"i asked bewildered "no I my eyes have allergies" she cried

"well okay I will give you liam and leave you two alone" I gave her liam and headed out

"so are you good" chad asked

"very" I said "but I think we should get tawni a nursery" I said "fine but im only doing it for you" he smirked

chad had the people come and put the nursery in while tawni was at the hospital for five days.

Then our delivery came with our stuff and we got ours applied until my water broke a month later

"oww chad" I yelled as I felt a sharp pain and he scared rushed to the hospital as I scream

and the doctors gave me a c-section.

First came our baby girl chad was right she had brown wavy hair and brown eyes

"sonny she is so beautiful like her mother" he smiled

"now is not the time for cheesy jokes chad " I yelled in frustration

then came my baby boy crying his eyes out which was a melody to my ears he had the same shade of brown hair and green eyes I guess a combination of chad and mines (an I made it up)

I fell asleep later and woke up to the crying of my baby boy

"here sonny I think somebody's been crying to see you"he handed Tyler to me tears running down my face

"aww your so precious" I cooed chad picked up Taylor " hey princesscooper" chad said as she slept in his arms

"princesscooper really chad "i said "let me guess this is princecooper " "no thats babycooper"

"your mommy cooper and I'm king cooper"

after the twins were realized it was awesome having them around they were crawling everywhere getting into every thing and everyone wanted to hold them it was like a perfect fairytale and best of all no portlyn

thx guys thats all for today


	19. last chapter

Chad just proposed i'm literally crying it was right when the twins were sleeping and we were in the nursery and he got down on one knee and popped out the beautiful diamond ring. I cried and laughed at the same time

oooorototoyoy yoyooyoyoyoyoy yoyooyoyo yoyoyo oyoyoy oyoyyo yo yoyooy yooyoyooyoyoyooyoy

I am making a sequel which will include their wedding and a flashback or when he proposed

I don't have a name for it but I have one in mind so this is it good bye and the sequel will have a summary tomorrow or the first chapter smiling iff


End file.
